


Come With Me

by techieturnover



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alfred hamilton is always a dick, but he also doesnt try all that hard, in which james mcgraw tries and fails to talk thomas out of anything ever, this is a very silly little drabble because its new years, thomas hamilton is an insufferable optimist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: While at a New Year's party, Thomas gets an idea. Now all he has to do is convince James.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Just a tiny drabble for new years because i was having feelings. soundtrack for this fic is Chxrlotte's 'Come With Me' which is a very fun song

“James! Come on, it’s only one dance!” James follows Thomas away from the party inside out onto the empty street. 

“Someone could still see us.” It’s true. While the street is deserted this close to midnight there is still a good chance someone could look out at just the right moment. 

Thomas stops abruptly and pulls him close. “Let them see.” 

James rolls his eyes to stop the shiver that runs through him at being near Thomas. “I think your father would rather they not.”

“I don’t care what my father or anyone else is going to say. I want to dance with the love of my life and I’m going to do it.” He starts moving again, pulling James by the hand, which is all just as well because the jolt shoves air back into James’ lungs where Thomas’ words had knocked it out. 

“What about Miranda?” 

“What about her? She obviously knows about the two of us, and she’s awfully fond of you on her own.”

“She’s your wife.”

“And you are my love. The two aren’t mutually exclusive. Now dance.” 

“There’s no music.”

“Sure there is.” Thomas starts to hum softly, an upbeat song James is sure he heard on the pop radio he listens to incessantly. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“You love me for it.”

By god, he does.

He leans in and kisses Thomas in answer, because the swell of emotion he feels in this moment feels beyond love. He would follow Thomas to hell and back, gladly. 

“Mm, but I wanted to dance.” 

James rolls his eyes again.

“If you keep doing that they’re going to get stuck that way.” 

James resists the urge to roll his eyes, _again_. For all that James is the one who has a witty comeback for everything, Thomas takes delight in being just slightly annoying for the sheer fact that he can. Miranda says James encourages him and he’ll admit she’s not entirely wrong.

Despite what a poor idea it is, they dance anyway because truthfully, James can deny Thomas absolutely nothing. It’s a twirling and energetic affair that leaves the two of them breathless in minutes but Thomas’ cheeks are flushed with pleasure when he finally lets them stop and James can think of little else. They come in closer and sway together as they catch their breath.

“I would spend an eternity like this,” Thomas mumbles. “Just holding you close.”

James feels his face flush and he pulls Thomas closer. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” In truth there is nowhere else he would rather be than in Thomas’ arms. There hasn’t been ever since they first met - even before their relationship progressed to a physical one. James remembers the first time Thomas put his arm around him, squeezing his shoulders in the overly friendly way Thomas greets all of his friends and James had felt the warmth through his entire chest. He had chased that warmth like a moth drawn to a flame for months before admitting his feelings ran deeper than friendship. 

“I love you, you know.” Thomas sounds serious, although he hasn’t pulled back any. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I wish I could spirit you away somewhere we would never have to pretend that isn’t true.” 

“If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.” 

It’s not that James is pessimistic. It’s just that where he likes to think of himself more as a pragmatist where Thomas is truly a dreamer. It’s not as irritating as James has found it in other people he’s known - mostly because Thomas often has the tenacity to make his dreams a reality. More than once James has wished he would find a way with this particular dream. 

“Would you want to? If we could leave all of this behind - would you?” 

“Thomas, you know I would do anything you asked of me.” 

“That isn’t what I asked. Would you want to leave with me. If we could go somewhere neither of us needed to hide - is that something you would want?” 

James sighs, more because if they could leave, he wouldn’t even have to pack a bag. There is nothing in his life that isn’t replaceable. Nothing except Thomas. That had been intentional before - if he had nothing to lose he wouldn’t be as hurt when it was taken from him. Now, though, after Thomas...it only means he has nothing stopping him from going wherever Thomas goes.

“Of course it is.”

Thomas seems to decide something then, he stands up straighter the way he does when his mind is made up, and pulls away slightly, leaving only their hands linked. 

“Then let’s do it. Let’s leave London. You, Miranda, and I.”

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I’ve never been more serious about anything. We can work on my proposal for the prison system anywhere - honestly it might be better to get some distance anyway. Enough people know I’m working on it that my father can’t just sack me. We could find somewhere to be truly free together.” 

“Thomas - a place like that doesn’t exist. Or if it does, it doesn’t for us. Your father would find you and put a stop to it. And besides, we would need assets, an income. Both of those things are currently paid entirely by the very person you’re seeking to royally pss off.” _The downside of being employed by your boyfriend’s homphobic father_ , James thinks.

“We will find a way to survive. And I dare say we’ll be happier for the survival if we can be openly together.”

Thomas doesn’t know what the real world is like. James has always known this about him. He’s grown up having everything provided for him and he won’t even know what to expect when it isn’t. Miranda knows - and James knows all too well. Thomas hasn’t a clue.

“You’re set on this?” 

“I’m set on you.” 

James shakes his head, surrendering. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You’ll do it then?” The way Thomas’ eyes light up when James nods makes him forget, for a second, that he’s putting basically living out the plot of a Hallmark movie. A very gay Hallmark movie. 

“I don’t know how you make the worst ideas sound like they’re completely reasonable.”

“Come with me,” Thomas says as he pulls James along with one hand and takes his phone out with the other. James hears him telling Miranda on the other line to pack their things, everything she can. They’re leaving and never coming back. James can only imagine her expression on the other end of the line.


End file.
